Always Look on the Bright Side
by PhantomSpannah
Summary: Just a random fic Rose and the Doctor find something very funny!


**AN: Just a random fic. And OMG! Get rid of that Jack Harkness – he is such an idiot! Haha, in preview of next episode, the Doctor quotes my crazy R.S. teacher "I'm on fire!" – haha, was in hysterics watching the trailer! Ahh, these fanfics are a great way of relieving exam stress – damn GCSEs! lol**

No sooner had they stepped through the door of the TARDIS and drawn breath, he turned to her, face alight:

"So then – where next?"

"Whatdya mean 'where next'? We've only just stepped in the door, let me catch my breath for a few seconds."

He grinned at her – "Ah, come on. You humans… no resilience… you walk a little way and have to stop for a three-hour 'breather'. We've only been to the end of the universe and back – s'not that far…"

The next thing he heard was a light-hearted yell as she threw herself at him, knocking them both to the ground. He laughed, holding her arms as she tried playfully to punch his chest and 'knock' some sense into him. It was her turn to fight back when he began to tickle her.

"_GerroffI_!", she giggled, but he carried on mercilessly. Soon they were both attacking each other, squirming on the TARDIS floor, a highly amused bundle of arms and legs. The fun only stopped when the Doctor managed to roll them into a hole beneath the computer complex.

Still shaking with laughter, they assessed the damage, Rose was a little apprehensive about how they'd ever get up again, but the Doctor found the situation oddly hilarious.

"Hahaha," he buried his face in her shoulder to suppress the tears that the laughter was bringing to his bright eyes. "Aha hahaha, oh god, stop it, ahahhaahha!"

She soon became infected with it and let out hoots of hilarity, still not entirely sure what was so funny. They carried on in this vein for another ten minutes, before neither could laugh any longer, due to the severe pain in their sides. They had to make do with grins and lay there under the computers, limp from lack of energy.

It was only when the Doctor collapsed helpless onto her shoulder that she began to feel the repercussions of their little lapse of sanity. She soon became acutely aware of the pain in her side, the ache in her back (underneath the console was not the most comfortable place to lie) and more importantly, the Doctor himself.

His head was limp against her shoulder, and she could feel every ragged breath tickle her neck. The rest of him was draped unceremoniously across her own body, hands still loosely grasping her wrists. As each moment passed, she became more conscious of him and the closeness of their bodies. Only a minute ago they had been mates having a laugh, but now she was beginning to sense feelings that were much more than just platonic. Every little movement sent a delicious jolt of electricity coursing through her body, every slight caress of his fingers, every nudge of his head.

So when he - sensing a change in atmosphere – shifted his head a little so that it was nestled against her neck, she thought her body would explode with delight. Did this mean that he had similar feelings? What should she do? Would she regret it if… Her brain was on overdrive. So ignoring all these puzzling thoughts, she decided to throw caution to the wind and run a little test.

Working her left wrist out of its loose hold, she gradually moved her free hand under his jacket and began to experimentally run her fingers in light circles over the back of his jumper. Feeling him relax a little, she continued her explorations by tentatively running one finger up his spine. Almost immediately she felt him shiver and tense, his hand exerting more pressure on her right wrist, his free hand moving to her hip, as he nuzzled closer to her neck.

She wondered that such a simple action could have these effects on a man. But then again, she thought, he wasn't just 'any other' man – he was the Doctor, an alien who had seen so much, experienced so much more than her, yet still reacted in this way to her touch.

Emboldened by this thought, she shifted her body a little to allow her better access, and gently slipped her hand underneath his jumper. When her delicate fingers touched his bare skin, it was as though she had passed on an electric shock, for he jumped a little, and so doing moved his grip on her waist a little higher up, sliding his hand underneath her shirt. She gasped when she felt his touch – his hands were rough and warm, yet they held her so tenderly.

She felt emotion well up inside her, as his hands began now to explore her with caresses so gentle that they made her feel cherished. She knew that he needed her; knew that she had been right about him – knew that they need not speak about their love, the touches said it all.

When she had run all this through her mind and acknowledged these new feelings, Rose decided it was time to unleash her pent up frustration - just let it go. The Doctor was evidently thinking along the same lines, when he raised his head from her neck and met her hazel eyes with his own deep blue ones. Grinning as he recognised the spark of adventure in those eyes, he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. They shared only a few moments like this, but to Rose it felt like an eternity; his warm lips seemed to become fused to her very soul, as he showed her though one touch, his undying love.

He too felt as though sparks were exploding behind his closed eyelids, as he finally met her on equal grounds, putting all his efforts into that one sensual touch. His stomach did miniature back-flips when he felt her respond, kissing him back – he now knew it to be the right decision.

Regretfully he pulled back, to allow them some air and to contemplate his next move.

"Rose… I ah…"

"Shh", she put a finger to his lips, "No need to speak Doctor. I want it too."

"But you need to understand. I love you Rose Tyler. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you."

She grinned up at him, "I love you to. So won't you just shut up and kiss me?"

He grinned down at her, his smile so wide that she thought it stretched from ear to ear, reaching his eyes which twinkled with happiness and anticipation. She had just enough time to register the smouldering intent of that gaze before they once more became fused together; one being.

These kisses were far more passionate than the first one, teeth and tongue collided as each tried to gain the upper-hand. They twisted their heads to get their mouths as close as possible, tongues entwined, lips swollen with lust and each swallowing moans of pleasure from the other. Rose vaguely wondered when he had learnt to kiss so intensely, but soon forgot the thought as he began a fresh assault on her lower lip, biting it gently, as she so often did herself.

He groaned as her hands moved from his back and hair, to clutching his buttocks in an attempt to draw him even closer to her. His hands were also eliciting highly erotic sounds from her too, as they stroked and caressed her with wild touched beneath her shirt and bra. The warm, supple breasts beneath his dexterous fingers felt exciting, and somehow, just as he had always imagined them. The aroused nipples pressed into his palms as he tried to take it all in, this wonderful girl – no, woman – moaning beneath him. She had said she wanted him, yet he was still a little apprehensive, he didn't want to hurt her. He could never hurt her.

However, any worries he may have felt quickly evaporated when she shifted her legs a little, allowing him to settle between her thighs, thus pressing his erection against her. This movement caused a wave of pure bliss to flood his entire body, it just felt so good. She evidently was feeling something similar, as she arched her back, unintentionally brushing against his groin as she did so.

This was too much for the Doctor, who was by now almost blinded by the ecstasy of these feelings; he knew that the thirst he had must be fulfilled before he could he could feel true satisfaction.

"Rose. Please. I need to…"

Again, she covered his mouth with hers, gulping down his groans, as she grasped the clasp of his belt and gave it a tug. Grinning against her mouth he covered her hand with his larger one, and helped her to free his arousal. Then he moved both hands to her, and after much frenzied activity, freed her of both jeans and knickers.

Breathing hard, they pulled back from each other long enough for Rose to gaze up into those eyes - darkened with desire - and nod her consent. Needing no further encouragement, he moved his hands to her hips and pushed into her.

Rose was amazed that she remained conscious for the next few minutes, as she felt him thrust into her again an again, as rays of unbridled pleasure washed over her. He too fought to remain sane as the sweat glistened on their bodies, allowing his hands to slip and slide all over her. He somehow found the strength to keep on thrusting, and the pressure inside him grew quickly as he felt her tighten around him.

At last they threw back their heads and cried out together, their voices mingling in some ancient harmony; then he collapsed on top of her, and they lay still, breathing harshly. After a few blissful moments, Rose returned to some level of sanity, to find the Doctor, grinning with exhaustion and satisfaction. She returned the gesture,

"Wow! I mean wow! How did you…" She could barely find the breath to articulate her thoughts.

"Well, I'm just…" he winked

She cut him off, already knowing the answer, "Fantastic!"

He clasped her to him, knowing for sure he had picked the right girl. Rose Tyler, his beautiful Rose. Forever.


End file.
